Homeless at Hogwarts
by Maive
Summary: Maive and her sister and brother are homeless. Maive is excepted into Hogwarts, which changes everything.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
I rolled out of bed, just as any other morning. I looked over and saw my sister and brother. They lay sound asleep, so I decided not to wake them yet. They didn't have to wake up for another hour and ten minutes.  
  
I ran out of our room and into the kitchen. It was pretty empty because most people were still in bed. Normally I would be, but I just couldn't sleep. I went over and grabbed a bowl. I walked up to the big pot and they dished out my soup.  
  
Chicken Noodle, I thought. Molly's favorite. She'll be happy to know that when she wakes up. I sat down at an empty table. As I was eating my soup, an owl swooped in. This wasn't too unusual. Birds always flew in the shelter in the morning. The unusual thing was that it had a letter in its mouth. To even more of my surprise, it dropped the letter right to me, then perched itself on my shoulder.  
  
I stroked the owl a few times. It was soft and groomed, not like a wild owl. It was snow white and absolutely beautiful. Then I turned to the letter. On it said:  
  
Maive  
  
The London Shelter  
  
That was all it said. I had no last name, nor an address. I wondered how it had gotten to me, because there were plenty of shelters in London, and probably more than one Maive. Very carefully, as to be sure not to rip any contents of my very first letter, I opened it.  
  
Inside were four sheets and a quill. The first one stated that I was excepted into Hogwarts. It told of the Hogwarts Express, how I had powers, and a lot more. I couldn't read very well, so I'm not sure what it said.  
  
The next sheet had a supply list. I had no money. I couldn't buy anything.  
  
Next was a letter saying that I could keep the owl. Her name was White. I could send a letter with any questions with White.  
  
The fourth sheet was blank. I guessed that was what I was supposed to use to write back. I checked my watch. They had thirty minutes left to sleep.  
  
I picked up the quill. It had feathers streaming out the end. It looked like magic. I couldn't really have magic.  
  
Well, there was that one time- when it all started. We were sleeping... in our house. Our house was in California. I just remember this because that day my preschool teacher taught made us memorize our state. We lived in California because my mom was on T.V. all the time. I think it was called an actress. My dad had just tucked me in when he fell. He fell right into the fireplace that kept me warm at night. His hair turned red, then so did the rest of him. I tried to help but he told me to run- to grab Molly and Josh. I ran into their rooms reluctantly- but I never disobeyed my dad. My mom heard him scream and ran into my room.  
  
I put together the ends of Molly's blanket, enclosing her inside. I carefully and slowly drug her into Josh's room and picked him up and placed him in with Molly. I wasn't strong enough to drag them. And I could never get them down the stairs. All of a sudden they started to float. I was only in preschool. I thought, maybe they were supposed to float. So, I pulled them along behind me as I ran down the stairs. All of my servants were up helping my dad. I just had to run alone.  
  
Out the door I flew. That's when I realized I had no where to go. I turned to see the house was all red and orange, just like daddy. I started to cry, but I ran. Daddy said to run. He never said to stop, so I wouldn't.  
  
I didn't make it very far. I fell to the cold street from exhaustion.  
  
The next morning I woke up, the sun shining in my face. I looked over to see Josh and Molly sleeping on the blanket. I stood up and looked around me. It wasn't anywhere I remembered. And I thought I fell asleep on the road, but I was on a sidewalk. There weren't any sidewalks in my neighborhood.  
  
The streets were full of strange looking cars. I had never seen any like them. Then I started to think about my dad, and my mom, and how they turned red with the house. I knew I'd never see them again. I started to cry. Tears poured down my cheeks. Nothing could stop me from crying.  
  
A stranger walking down the street stopped and asked what was the matter.  
  
"I... I don't know where I am! My mom... and my dad... are dead! Turned orange!" I blurted out. It was all I could say. I was crying so loud, my sister and brother woke up. They started crying, too.  
  
Without saying a word, the stranger picked all three of us up and carried us down the street. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I didn't care, really. At least someone cared.  
  
It all went blurry then. The next thing I remember is sitting in the room I have today, in this shelter. The stranger was telling me I could stay here and get meals. When I asked where I was, they said in London.  
  
"We are in London. Where are you from? Are you from London?"  
  
I knew I was from California. But I also knew that I didn't want to go back. They would make me live with my aunt, I knew. And I didn't want to. "I dunno... maybe London, maybe not... I don't remember," I lied. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Reply

A/N: That was short…. It seemed like it would have been longer! Sorry! And I realize I had a few grammar errors. Sorry, it's my first one ever ( Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The Reply  
  
I put the quill to the paper. Slowly, I started to write a reply to the letter.  
  
Mr. Hogwarts,  
  
Thanks you four the letter. It was my furst ever but it is not OK 2 go.  
  
I cann't by stuf  
  
I gotta take care of mii sistar and brothar.  
  
I don't no where king's cross station is. I'm reely sarree.  
  
Sinseerlee,  
  
Maive  
  
There. I folded it up and put it in White's mouth. I stoked her feathers a few more times, then sent her off. I hoped it would reach them.  
  
Sure, I wanted to go. But it wasn't a matter a wanting. I needed to stay at the shelter. Josh was only nine, Molly only eight. They really needed me.  
  
I decided not to tell them about this letter. They might get too excited. It was best if only I knew about it. That way no one could get mad or anything like that. I folded it up and slipped it into my pocket.  
  
It was time to wake them up for school by then. I walked over and into our room and sat on Molly's bed. I placed my hand on her cool head, and her green eyes fluttered open. I ran my fingers threw her long black hair. I would do anything for her. Fighting her sleepiness, she got up. I moved over to Josh.  
  
He opened his eyes and said, "I'm already up. I got up when you did. But thanks for letting me rest!" He was wide awake, and got out of bed with ease. His hair was black, too. It lay askew on top of his head.  
  
"Hey, Molly, guess what's for today?" I said.  
  
Her face lit up, her mouth dropped. "CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!" She stormed out of the room, awake now herself.  
  
"That sure got her going," Josh said gloomily, "but I hate chicken noodle soup." With that, he trudged out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
I sat on my bed and took the parchment out of my pocket. I read all I could read once again. Words like "Occasions" I could not read. But I did know that it said I had powers. This was hard to believe. I didn't even have a home, so how could I possibly have powers… especially magic ones?  
  
I folded it back up and slipped it back into my pocket. I walked out of our room and slumped down next to Josh. I woke up too early. Just like Molly, I was fighting back my sleep. This was something we just got used to, especially in the winter. There isn't much heat here and it's hard to fall asleep in freezing temperatures. But every day we must go out and help. When we were littler, they would have us be out side and try for donations to buy food. Then, sometimes we still did that, but mainly we helped with things like making the food, fixing bed, and scrubbing floors.  
  
After Josh and Molly had finished their soup, we went outside. On nice days, we always tried to find outside work if we could.  
  
This time it was a little different. They said that I was old enough to try real work, and Josh and Molly could come, too. I could work for pay. They would still give us food.  
  
"Some people start earlier, but it's normally because their parents get them into it. But, you haven't started working for pay yet. We'll still give you your food, but now you can buy other things… like close, or toys… whatever you want. Just go in there," he motioned towards a building, "and say you need work. They'll fix ya up."  
  
"Um okay…." I started walking away, but stopped, and turned around. "REAL money? Like, I can buy ANYTHING?"  
  
"Yes, anything you want to buy."  
  
I walked towards the building, very deep in thought. I knew exactly what I could buy… but I just couldn't. Molly and Josh need me. Still the thought kept coming into my mind. Wizards School… that is something I never even knew existed. To go somewhere like that would be completely wonderful. I hoped that Molly and Josh had powers so they could go. Maybe just seeing them go would be enough… but maybe not.  
  
Deep down I knew how much I really wanted to go to the school. I knew how great it would be to become a witch. Then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about my sister and brother as much. Maybe I could make things better. And just to have the powers. That would be great.  
  
I was jolted back into reality when Molly asked me what I want to buy. "I don't know," I lied, "maybe a toy." I said this right as I was passing the cathedral, which made me feel even worse. Later, I decided, I'd go to confession.  
  
The building was an aged one. You could see that they tried to make it look new. But it wasn't really working. I gave them credit, though, for their efforts. I walked up the stone stairs and opened the glass door. Molly was holding my left hand, squeezing it tighter and tighter, the closer we got. She always did when we went somewhere we haven't before. There really wasn't anything to be afraid of, though. The building was old, but it had a friendly atmosphere.  
  
We walked up to the counter where a lady sat behind at a computer. A traditional business. It looked so ordinary. But somehow, it seemed more. Looking around, I saw other homeless people. They all looked so happy to get a job that paid even a little. This place was more than ordinary. It was a lifesaver.  
  
Hopefully, I thought, it would save us, too. I had always dreamed of having money of my own. I could buy Josh and Molly real Christmas presents. They could have more clothes. To actually have a toy. I remember when I had toys. I had one that played music.  
  
Always, Always, you'll be my little girl.  
  
Always, Always, I'll be here for you.  
  
Always, Always, you can lean on me.  
  
Mommy loves you.  
  
Never will I leave you,  
  
'Cuz you're my little girl.  
  
Every night my mom would play the music from the toy, and sing the words. I remember it like it was yesterday. I could hear her voice. It was like the sweet song of a bird. It was unforgettable.  
  
I was jerked back into reality when the lady at the desk said, "May I help you?" Her voice wasn't as sweet. It wasn't a bad voice, but sounded horrible next to my mother's.  
  
"We need work," I said confidently. I had no problem talking to people.  
  
"Okay. Fill out these forms and bring them back up when you are finished." I looked at the forms. Luckily, I could understand it all. I went through it. Name, age, address, height, weight… address. I didn't know what to do. Firmly I walked back up to the desk.  
  
"I have a slight problem with this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, what if you don't have an address?"  
  
"Oh, just put in your shelter, or, if you don't have a shelter either, then simply leave it blank." She had no smile on her face. It seemed like she never smiled. How good someone who saves so many be so unpleasant?  
  
I walked back over to where Molly and Josh were sitting. "Maive?" Molly's innocent little voice chimed.  
  
"Yes, Molly?" I replied.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Duh, you idiot," Josh said, annoyed. "Didn't you listen to anything that the man said? We're gettin' jobs… jobs that pay."  
  
"Pay? What do you mean, "pay"?"  
  
"If you don't know that, you don't know anything."  
  
"Josh… come on now," I said, "be nice. Well, Molly, you get money to buy things." I noticed Josh was listening attentively to what I was saying. He didn't know what it was to get paid either. Who could they, never having closely known anyone who has got paid?  
  
I filled out the very long forms. Molly fell asleep in the comfortable chair she was sitting in. Josh fell asleep on a couch. I looked at them and realize how much I loved them. They needed me. Hogwarts was completely out of the question. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Jobs

A/N: Oh, that was sad ( Well, this chapter might be sad, lol I'm writing this note before I'm writing the chapter, so I have no clue! I got some good reviews, though, so I'm gonna keep it up. Okay, I know, I had some typos! I'm sorry, I try, but this is my first ever fan fic!!! ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 3: The Jobs  
  
I had finished filling out the forms. I gently shook Molly awake, then Josh. Molly got right up, but Josh shook his head and stretched his arms and legs. Then, he stood up and all three of us walked over to the desk.  
  
Sure of myself and with a big smile, I handed the forms to the lady behind the desk. Still having an expressionless face, she took the forms from my hand, in a rather cold manner. Why was she so bitter?  
  
After reviewing them, most likely to make sure they were filled out correctly, she calmly said, "Please take these down this hall," she motioned towards one hall, "and into the eighth room on the left."  
  
I took the forms from her, in as sweet of a way as possible. Someone once told me that you should "kill 'em with kindness" when they act snobbish or rude to you. Apparently it worked, because she had an extremely hilarious look of bafflement on her face. It was really hard not to laugh.  
  
Molly was once again squeezing my hand very hard. I gave my hand a little shake to tell her to loosen a little, because I felt my hand starting to get numb.  
  
We walked to the hallway. The walls were powdered blue, and the carpet maroon. My shoes sunk deep in the fluffy carpet. I ran my hand against the wall as we walked. It was extremely smooth. The hallway made me feel small, though, because of my sinking shoes and the fact that it had a high roof, higher than the room we were previously in.  
  
I counted the doors…. One, two, three…. I must have been counting out loud, because Molly then said, "Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! See, Maive, I still remember what you taught me!"  
  
"Very good," I laughed. "That's very good. I'm proud of you!" She had the biggest smile on her face. I was proud of her.  
  
"Well, I can count higher!" Josh bragged.  
  
"So! Joshy, your older!" Molly squealed.  
  
"Come on you too, I'm very proud of you both. Let's just get to the eighth room. I lost my count now, so we got to go back. Why don't you both count?" I suggested.  
  
They both agreed, and we walked back to the start of the hall.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," they said in unison.  
  
"Okay, here we are! Act good. This is where we get our jobs," I told them.  
  
We all walked through the door at once. Molly squeezed ever tighter then before. I gently nudged her. In the room there were two lamps that lit the room. The sun shone in, too. This was good, because I never liked being in dim rooms. I don't really know why, though. It sometimes made me feel lightheaded.  
  
On the left side on the room, there were filing cabinets. On the right, there was a tall plant, which I knew Molly would love, because she really liked plants, and a wastebasket with rolled up papers around it, probably from people shooting and missing.  
  
In the back of the room there was a desk with a man behind it, and chairs in front of it. He had a stack of carbon copies of the same type of forms I held in my hand. I realized that soon ours would be among them.  
  
"Oh, don't mind this stack. I hadn't got to filing them yet," he said cheerfully with a smile, completely opposite of the lady at the front desk. This was where the real lifesaving must take place. "But, please, do take a seat."  
  
We all three walked over to the chairs and sat down. Luckily they weren't too comfortable, because I didn't want Molly or Josh to fall asleep, or me, for that matter. It wouldn't look good for us, people who were looking for work.  
  
"Welcome to the job agency. I am Bob Fredrick," he held up his business card, then handed it to Josh, because he was closest to him. Josh pretended to be extremely interested because I told then to look interested, which I thanked him for later.  
  
"Hello Mr. Fredrick," I said, smiling myself. "I'm Maive, and this is Josh, this Molly," I pointed at them as I said their names. "We live in the shelter right down the street."  
  
"Why hello Maive, Josh, Molly… we are extremely glad to have you here at our agency. I presume you are looking for a job?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Well, you've certainly come to the right place! Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Actually, no. I guess just something little kids could do. Whatever of those you got that makes the most would be great!"  
  
"Okay," he laughed. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
He got up and walked over to the filing cabinet labeled "Children". He opened the drawer that was labeled "Preteen" first. He pulled out a small stack, then closed the drawer and opened one labeled "5-10". He pulled out two small stacks from there and brought all three of the stacks over to his desk and sat down. He put on a pair of reading glasses.  
  
"Let me see…." He started to mumble a little to himself as he looked through the files. It took a good amount of time, and I saw Molly was growing restless. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she sat back up straight and still. I looked over at Josh, was studying the design in the ceiling. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he quickly looked down, blushed a little, and I gave him one of those "your so funny" smiles.  
  
Just then Mr. Fredrick was finished looking through the files. He had one even smaller stack.  
  
"I have pulled out five or so job opportunities for each of you. First, let's look at Molly's," he said businesslike, but kindly nonetheless.  
  
I went forward in my seat, so I was at its edge. He read a little about the first job.  
  
"At the corner market, an apple seller." He moved on to the second. "At the town vineyard, a grape picker." Then the third. "At the pet shop, a dog occupier." He continued with the rest. "At the garden shop, a plant water-er. And finally, at the cathedral, a floor scrubber."  
  
"Oh I know what I want! I really want to be a plant water-er! I really, really love plants!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Fredrick laughed, "is that okay with you, Maive?"  
  
"Sure, she always has had an interest in plants," I laughed, too.  
  
"Yay!" Molly squealed with delight, jumping out of her chair. She remembered then that she was supposed to act calm and nice, so she sat down and said, "Thank you very much, Mr. Fredrick sir. I'm very happy to water plants!" She had that big smile of hers across her face. Josh was laughing, too.  
  
"Okay, now lets go to Josh. We'll talk more about Molly's job, such as the pay, later," he explained. "At the pet shop, an animal entertainer. At the garden shop, a flower arranger." Josh wrinkled his face. He was into being a tough boy. "At the cathedral, a floor scrubber." He paused to clear his throat, then continued, "At the farms, a cow milk-er, and also at the farms, an egg collect-er and a strawberry picker. Well, what'll it be?"  
  
Josh thought for a moment. "Hmm…. I think I'll go with the animal entertainer. It sounds pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine with me," I said.  
  
"Okay, so dog entertainer it is. Let's move on to Maive now," Mr. Fredrick said. "At the pet shop, an animal carer. At the farms, a horse groom-er. At the cathedral, a window-washer. And at the vineyard, a grape sorter. So, what'll it be?"  
  
I really wasn't sure what I wanted. I had always had a liking for animals, though. So, I said, "I guess I'll have animal carer."  
  
Mr. Fredrick had pulled the three papers with our job selections. He then took our forms that we filled out in the front room and ripped off the carbon copies and placed them in the stack that lay on his desk.  
  
"Now I will go into detail with each of your jobs," he explained. "Shall we go in the same order?" I nodded. "Okay, Molly has chosen the job of plant water-er. This job is at the garden shop, right down this street. From your shelter, you would walk towards this building, but keep going, three buildings down on this same side. For this job, you water all of the plants and keep watch of them. She will have work three days a week: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The working hours are nine AM to three PM each of the days. You make three pounds an hour, including your lunch hour that is from twelve to one, which is 54 pounds a week. Any other questions?"  
  
"No, sir," I said.  
  
"Now, for Josh's job…. Animal entertainer. This is at the pet shop. It is located two buildings down from the garden shop, but on the opposite side. The animal entertainer plays with the animals and helps get them exercise. You will work five days a week: Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Everyday besides Saturday, you work from nine until four. On Saturday you work from eight until noon. You have a noon lunch break on the weekdays, too.  
  
"Josh, you make three and a half pounds an hour, which is 112 pounds a week. That is a lot! But, it is also a lot of work. I know you can handle it, though.  
  
"And as for you, Maive, the animal carer… you work at the same place. You feed and care for the animals. You will work five days a week, too, the same days and hours as Josh. But, you will make four pound an hour, which brings it to 128 pounds a week. Any questions about anything?"  
  
"No, Mr. Fredrick, but thank you a lot! I can't wait to get started, and I bet Josh and Molly can't either," I said.  
  
"Okay, well you start this coming Monday. Make sure you're all there on time! Here are the descriptions," he said as he ripped the top copy off of each of them and handed them to me. "I'll turn these in to the shops today. It was nice talking to you! Good luck with your jobs." He smiled, and I smiled back. With Molly and Josh, I walked out of the room and down the squishy, tall hall.  
  
A/N: Yeah, another one… lol okay I didn't check for any typos, because I'm too anxious to post it! lol and well it was kinda boring, though… sorry the good stuff is coming… lol 


End file.
